Knockout is a prince
by TRANSFORMERSPRIME FAN
Summary: knockout just find out he is a prince


**knockout **

**Note **

**This is just a script because it was easier to do**

**charaters are: knockout,optimus prime, megatron,starsream,kickout and others you might know.**

**on the ship**

**knockout:there you go steve all patched up (knockout gets up)**

**steve:thanks doc..errr**

**knockout:are you waiting for something**

**steve:I was just going to ask if you would..come for a**

**Knockout:drink...sure**

**steve:ok see you soon then(walked out)**

**Knockout:ahhh (walks to the bed and lays down) aww man my head hurts (falls asleep)**

**(next morning)**

**knockout:aww that was a nice sleep (gets up)**

**(starscream comes in)**

**starscream:hello doc**

**knockout:please don't call me that..realy its anoying**

**starscream:whats the matter with you..did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?**

**knockout:Noo i woke up on the right side thank you...and theres nothin wrong with me,is there something wrong with you.**

**starscream: yes there is..**

**Knockout: what is it then..have you broken something?**

**starscream:Noo i have to show you something..come with me (walks out the door)**

**knockout:(knockout follows)**

**(waking down the hall)**

**knockout:soooo what is it?**

**starscream:just wait..and see**

**Knockout:I dont like waiting**

**starscream and knockout: (walk in the control room)**

**starscream:here we are**

**knockout:wow its the control room very intresting..why are we here**

**starscream: megatron told me to send you to the forest hills...here we go**

**(Ground bridge opens)**

**knockout:ahhh not today**

**starscream:all you have to do..is see if you can find some energon (pushed knockout)**

**knockout:fine (walks though)**

**In the forest hill**

**knockout: all you have to do is find energon...ahhh starscream..so anyoing**

**(comit flys past,in the sky)**

**knockout:what was that**

**knockouts comlink: starscream a comit just flu past...starscream!..dame it**

**(comit crashed)..(knockout runs over to it)** **knockout:is it cybertroneon (takes off the wood and mud)..** **knockout:its a autobot ascape pod..i sould get who ever is in here out (rips open the pod)..what the..wow** **(knockout see's a femme with a beautiful red shine on her armma,she was the most beautiful he had ever seen)** **knockout: WOW..shes beautiful (knockout smiles)** **(he touches her,she wakes up and grads him by the hand and throws him)** **femme:who are you and who do you work for...(she see's the logo on his arm)..your a enemy,you should die...** **knockout:wait no i got you out of there...errr whats your name** **femme: (lowers her gun)..im kickout..you** **knockout:im..no one nice to meet you kickout...do i know you** **kickout:ahh...i don't think you do know me** **knockout: ok its just because you look fimiler..thats all.** **seconds later (the autobots arive to the seen)** **optimus prime: freeze don't move..any of you** **kickout:who are you im trying to question this con..** **optimus prime: are you one of us** **kickout: yeah i am a bot,not a grose con (walks to ptimus)..and you are** **optimus prime: i am optimus prime,leader of the autobots and you are..** **kickout:your optimus prime..wow..im kickout** **optimus prime: your kickout one of the cyber family members..** **kickout:thats right im the last one..i think** **knockout:wait your one the cyber members..they all were killed by megatron** **kickout:well he didn't kill all of us..now stay there and don't move** **knockout:make me..** **(kickout looked at knockout with a smirk on her face)** **kickout:you will stay there or i will tear out your spark chamber** **knockout: wow fisty..well i want to go back home and just fix some vehicons ( walks off)** **kickout: don't turn your back on me con..your my prisoner now..now stay** **knockout: you know what..no..im going and you can't stop me** **kickout:thats it** **optimus prime: wait..why do you want that con** **kickout:because he is a con..we souldn't trust him** **optimus prime: that is true but he hasn't done any harm..has he** **kickout: well i guest he hasn't..but** **optimus prime:if you want to stay on earth you need to follow my conmand..desides..he's gone** **(kickout looks back)** **kickout:dame it** **autobots base** **optimus prime:autobots we have a new bot..(moves away)** **all the bots: wow its kickout** **kickout:hi** **arcee: your kickout one of the cyber members..i thought they all died** **kickout:that were you are wrong..theres only two of us** **bulkhead:well were is the other one** **kickout: here on this planet..he is my sparkmate** **bulkhead:well is he must be dead** **kickout:noo because my spark would of felt his pain..and i never felt pain past these years..he is here.** **bulkhead:well its none of us** **optimus prime: whats his name..do you know** **kickout:his name...is knockout** **bulkhead: what!..knockout** **kickout:yes his name is knockout problem** **arcee:errr he is a con** **kickout:what no he's not** **optimus prime:kickout do u know what he looks like** **kickout:yes..but whats wrong** **optimus prime:well that con you had as a prisoner..** **kickout:yeah that asshole con who would not tell me his name** **optimus prime:his name is knockout..he works for megatron** **kickout:what that con was called knockout...but he can't be him he looks nothin like the one im searching for** **ratchet:mabye he is another knockout..he might not be him** **kickout:yeah he might not be him..** **optimus prime:well we need to figure that out in the morning..we need rest..smokescreen bring kickout to her room..** **smokescreen:yes sir..come on kickout** **(kickout walked with him to her room)** **smokescreen:soo your a member of the cyber family..wow thats cool** **kickout:yeah i am me and my sparkmate knockout** **smokescreen:wow he has the same name as that con you had as your prisoner..** **kickout:how do you know that** **smokescreen: optimus said it in front of us** **kickout:oh yeah..haha im loseing my head** **smokescreen:haha..here u go (opens her rooms door)** **(she looks around)** **kickout:thanks...er** **smokescreen: my name is smokescreen..** **kickout:thanks smokescreen** **smokescreen:your welcome** **The con's ship** **knockout:(walks though the ground bridge)..ahh man that was tence** **starscreen:well did you find energon then** **knockout:no..but i found a autobot,who wanted me as her prisoner,but then i was able to get away..that reminds me were is megatron** **starscreen:he is in the other room** **knockout:thanks (walks to the other room and enters)..my lord i have something to tell you..** **megatron:go on** **Knockout:well when you sent me to search for energon,i met a femme called kickout and she wanted me as her prisoner, then i was able to get away.** **megatron:point is** **knockout:my lord i met kickout she was a member of the cyber family** **megatron:the cyber family..i killed them all** **knockout:well not all of them** **megatron:soundwave show me a picture of all the members of the cyber family ** **(knockout walks over to the scream)** **knockout:that one..i saw that one** **megatron:YOU SAW KICKOUT SHE IS THE PRINCESS OF THE CYBER FAMILY...** **knockout:realy wow** **megatron:we should find her and killer her at once..** **knockout:yes sir..but iv had a bad day so im going to bed** **knockouts room** **knockout:well im going to sleep and get my mined of that beautiful femme** **knockouts dream (flashback)** **kickout:knockout,knockout wake up babe** **knockout:do you have to wake me up now..five more..** **kickout:noo your coming out of bed right now** **knockout:fine fine im up** **kickout: come on its our wedding today..you don't want to miss that** **knockout:noo i dont my love** **knockouts room** **knockout:ahh what..was that a dream or a..oh primus** **(knockout jumped out of bed,running out of the room)** **knockout:lord megatron..my lord** **megatron:what what do you want** **knockout: i just had flashback dream and it was about me and kickout..** **megatron:ahhh..shockwave patch into knockouts head to make sure it was a dream and not a flashback..** **shockwave:yes my lord...come on knockout** **(Knockout walked with shockwave)** **knockout:soo if it was a dream im not married to kickout..but if it was a flashback i am..OMP** **what will i do..** **shockwave:lets hope its a dream then..** **knockout:yeah lets hope so** **(shockwave finished patching in knockouts head)** **shokewave:my lord is finished with knockout..** **megatron: and was it a dream or!** **shockwave:it was a flashback my lord** **megatron:that means he is the** **shockwave:he is the lost prince** **megatron:bring knockout here NOW!** **shockwave:yes my lord..knockout come with me now** **knockout:why..does megatron want me** **(shockwave nodded and they walked towards were megatron was)** **shockwave:here you go my lord** **knockout:what's going on** **megatron:knockout we have pated into your brainpan and..** **knockout:and what** **megatron:it wasn't a dream** **knockout:it was a flashback..(knockout looked down)..what noo that can't be right** **megatron:yes knockout your the lost prince "knockout"** **knockout:what no no no no..this can't be right** **megatron:knockout i understand your place but i have to say..it good to see a cyber member again and i have to keep you away from the autobots..** **knockout:thanks you my lord (walks out to his room and sleeps)** **megatron:shockwave make sure knockout does not come out of his room..** **shockwave: yes my lord..**


End file.
